Question: What is the sum of the greatest common divisor of $50$ and $5005$ and the least common multiple of $50$ and $5005$?
Explanation: The prime factorization of 50 is $2\cdot5^2$ and the prime factorization of 5005 is $5\cdot7\cdot11\cdot13$. The greatest common divisor is 5 and the least common multiple is $2\cdot5^2\cdot7\cdot11\cdot13=2\cdot5\cdot5005=50050$. The sum of the GCD and LCM is $\boxed{50055}$.